


Haikyu!! One Shots with volleyball fem!player/reader

by tanaka_is_bae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, My First Work in This Fandom, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaka_is_bae/pseuds/tanaka_is_bae
Summary: Just a collection of one shots with the Haikyu!! boys interacting with a fem!reader who's part of the girls volleyball team at Karasuno High.I hope you enjoy the fluff! And if there's angst it's going to be minimal!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Azumane Asahi × Reader

You lost.  
You didn't make it past the first preliminary round.  
You're going home empty handed.  
It was all your fault.  
You didn't think you could reach a lower point in your volleyball career, but you just did. 

He would be so disappointed in you. After everything he did, this is how you're repaying him for the hours of training you did together.  
He would be disappointed. 

Your team was huddled up outside the gym, crestfallen expressions on your faces.  
One teammate was even crying thinking it was her fault this happened. She doesn't know that it was all yours.  
Captain reassures her that it's not, you did whatever you could to try to win, even if you didn't, she was proud of your team.  
After saying all that, she was called over by your sensei.  
You noticed some were admiring her strength, but you quickly noticed that she's just strong in front of you. She's just waiting for the moment she's alone, away from your prying eyes, to finally let down all her tears.  
She shouldn't cry. It wasn't her fault, she tried her best to get you to practice. You were at fault for not telling my teammates to come to practice, for not encouraging them more, for not pushing them more, because, well, it was your job to do so, being vice-captain and all. 

You felt terrible.  
Your mind couldn't focus on anything else but the failure you just witness because of your lack of leadership skills, your lack of volleyball skills. You just had to practice something.  
You excused yourself, telling your teammates that you're going to look for an empty gym to practice your serves.  
They looked at you with pity in their eyes, knowing they couldn't stop you, eventhough they know you're going to exert yourself to the point of exhaustion. You always held the weight of failure on your shoulder, blaming yourself over and over. Being a third year, those tournaments are going to be the last ones you'll be able to compete in while still being on your school's team. 

When you finally find an empty gym, you find a few wayward balls. You begin by collecting them in the bin, thinking that maybe this is the space for a team's practice time.  
After gathering them next to you, you pick up one ball, and try to jump serve it. It gets to the other side, but the power behind that serve is still weak. 

You need to get better.  
You pick up a second one, and start imagine it as one of your failures that you want to get far away from.  
When you hit it, it had more force behind it.  
That's it, you thought. That's how you should do it.  
You keep doing that, thinking of all the terrible things you need to get away from, of the disappointment you issued with your playing, of all the things you could do better, you could've done better if you were a bit more authoritative. 

You did not notice tears flowing down your face, until you saw them splashing on the ball between your hands.  
Not being able to stay up, you crash down on your knees, volleyball forgotten, and start sobbing silently into your hands.  
You began muttering: "he must be really disappointed in me. I'm such a failure. He'll no longer be my friend. I ruined everything for my team." 

You heard some steps outside the gym door, but you don't care who saw you like that, the tears wouldn't stop anyways.  
The steps are now faster and louder. You hear a bag hitting the floor, and someone running to you.  
You thought it was one of your teammates checking up on you.  
"Y/N?"  
That's a male voice.  
Looking up, you see Asahi-San with a worried look on his face.  
Not being able to stop your tears, a sob finally escapes your lips when you see him, and that's all it took him to go down on his knees and hug you. 

Before you wrap up your arms around him, you mutter under your breath "I don't deserve such kindness. I'm a failure. I shouldn't be part of this team. They're better off without me."  
Not wanting to hear you belittling yourself, Azumane holds you at arm's length, and looks at you dead in the eye, "what are saying about yourself? Did someone tell you all this?"  
You shake your head not wanting to speak.  
"I heard you before saying 'he'll be disappointed in me', were you referring to me?"  
You gently nod, looking down at your fingers, fidgeting and averting his kind brown eyes. 

He gently grabs your chin, making you look at him, "I will never be disappointed in you, Y/N. Why would you think that of me?"  
"Because you wasted so much time on training me, and it was useless. I couldn't do anything to help my team win. I could barely keep the ball in the air. How could I be a good teammate when I'm such a burden to others, not letting them work well?"  
Your eyes were starting to well up with tears again. Azumane let go of your chin, and you buried yourself in his chest, clinging to his jacket. 

He engulfed you in his arms, stroking your back and your hair, whispering softly in your ear, "none of the time I spent training with you was a waste. You're a formidable player, and I wouldn't ask someone else to train with me. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, I'll always be by your side whether it's through victory or failure. I'm always going to be on your team."  
With those last words, you couldn't help the sobs that racked your chest and escaped your mouth. 

You were shaking, but Asahi-San never let go of you. He smoothed your hair, and stroked your back, humming a song to calm you down.  
When you felt yourself calming down, no longer sobbing, just sniffling, you look up to Azumane, "do you have some tissues please?"  
"Yeah sure let me check in my bag for a second."  
He brings his discarded bag next to you, and shuffles through it, until he finds a packet of tissues that he hands to you.  
You nod your head while accepting the packet, blowing your nose softly and trying to wipe your eyes. 

Your finger are pried away from your face and replaced with bigger warmer hands that wipe your tears gently. You noticed you were quite forceful when wiping your tears.  
You were so grateful for Azumane, that you closed your eyes and just relaxed under his touch, trying to calm your breaths.  
A few tears still escape your closed eyes, the movement on your face stopped, and you open your eyes.  
You noticed Azumane's face got closer to yours, but before anything happens you had to ask one question. 

"Why are you always so nice to me? I don't deserve it. I'm just me. Plain old Y/N. But you're perfect. You're an amazing athlete, one I can only aspire to be like. You have such a gentle and kind soul. Even if you get nervous or scared of something, with a few encouraging words, you're back to your confident self. Meanwhile I'm here, crying and sobbing cause I'm the reason my entire team failed, I'm supposed to bring them together with my captain, but I couldn't even do that. You don't even deserve me liking you, you deserve someone who's better than me to like you. Someone who can complete you in the best ways possible. Someone who's not me. So why do always stay by my side even when I wouldn't want to be by my own side?" 

You started crying again, letting out all of your feelings for Azumane accidentally because of your frustration. Silent tears were rolling down your face, you're looking down at your fingers clutching the tissue packet, not daring to look him in the eyes.  
"Y/N?"  
"What?"  
"Look at me."  
You gingerly lift your head up, scared of meeting his eyes.  
But what you face wasn't what you expected. 

Azumane's face was a mix of shock and warmth and something you couldn't quite read.  
He wanted to say something, but was struggling to do so.  
He ended up engulfing you with one of the biggest hugs you ever received, the kind of hug that puts everything back in its place, the kind of hug you never want it to end.  
He whispered so low you were afraid you wouldn't be able to hear him, "I like you too Y/N." 

You couldn't believe what you just heard.  
Shocked, you raise your head, tears still prominent on your face, and you're met with the most handsome, warm face you've ever seen in your life.  
"Why are tearing up Azumane? I'm the one who should be crying!"  
"I just couldn't handle seeing you this sad and distraught over something that wasn't your fault. I couldn't handle seeing the girl I love belittling herself."  
While saying that, you noticed that both his hands are on your cheeks, and getting closer with every word he said. 

Your breath hitched, but at the same time, you wanted him closer. You stand up on your knees, facing him head on.  
That's the only sign he needed before closing the gap between the two of you.  
You never would've thought that you would be kissing Azumane Asahi, but there you are, in his arms, in the arms of the man who loves you.  
You couldn't have asked for a better way to make you feel better.  
As you disentangle yourself from him to catch your breath, you notice him being flushed and you couldn't help but rest your hand on his warm cheek. He nuzzles his head into your hand and kisses the inside of it. You melt right there and then. 

"Do you really love me? Or did you mean it as friends?" you ask shyly, feeling stupid as the question left your lips.  
"Well I wouldn't have kissed you if I only loved you as a friend" he says gently as he tucked a loose strand of your hair.  
You blush and try to cover your warming cheeks, but he catches your hands before you do so.  
"Can I ask you something Azumane?"  
"Anything for you Y/N."  
"Oh stop it." you lightly hit him on his shoulder. "How did you know where to find me? I remember only telling my teammates." 

"Oh well you see. Sometime during our second match, your team came to cheer us on. But I didn't notice them until the end. I was looking for you between your teammates, and I guess your captain knew who I was looking for, and told me where to find you, with the notice that you may or may not be blaming the loss of the game on yourself."  
You shyly look down at your intertwined hands.  
"So as soon as I could, I came looking for you, worried that you might be exerting yourself, practicing as you usually do when you blame yourself. And when I heard tiny sniffles, a volleyball hitting the floor, and a bunch of mumbled words, I came faster, and I saw you broken down on the floor, silently crying and sobbing into your arms. My heart was wrenching when I saw you. I could only just come and hug you, trying to make you feel better. And well I guess I achieved that." He says cheekily while booping your nose with his finger but never letting go of your hand. 

With still warm cheeks, you look at him, wondering one thing.  
"Wait you said you finished playing your second match. It means you played against..."  
"Date Tech High, yeah.."  
"Oh my God. Are you okay? How did it go? Please don't tell me you're going to stop playing volleyball again? I couldn't handle it. I barely managed to hit a ball when you took your break. I felt like a complete failure when you wouldn't show up to our practice meetings. Thinking it was my fault you didn't want to continue on. Please don't tell me you're quitting again!"  
"Y/N.. breathe" he says, reassuringly squeezing your hands. "I'm not going to stop playing volleyball anytime soon. And just so you know... we won." 

Your face literally lights up, and you couldn't contain your happiness. You jump up and down, overly excited for him and his team. You jump into his arms, and he immediately catches you and spin you both around, laughing with glee.  
You couldn't believe it. They defeated the Iron Wall of Data Tech. Azumane isn't leaving volleyball behind. He finally conquered his fear.  
When he sets you down, he leaves his hand around your waist, enjoying your expression full of pride and happiness, for him. 

You still couldn't believe it.  
"Azumane! You did it! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it! My strong Ace!"  
"*My* strong Ace you say?"  
"I.. umm.. is it okay if I call you that?" you ask, biting your lip cause you're embarrassed you made that slip up.  
"Of course you can... my little spiker"  
You blush so profusely, that your entire face and ears are as red as a tomato.  
You lightly hit his bicep, hiding your face in his chest. He laughs so wholeheartedly while engulfing you with his arms.  
He kisses the top of your head and whispers: "God I love her so much"  
With a wide smile hidden from his eyes, you whisper back, "I love you too Azumane"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first try at writing a fanfiction!  
> Next up it's going to be my personal favorite... Tanaka! 
> 
> Also I would really appreciate your feedback!


	2. Tanaka Ryūnosuke × Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one can be considered as angst in the beginning and then turns out fluffy in the end? Well just read it to find out :p 
> 
> I also noticed that this work got 245 hits and 13 kudos!! Thank you so much :')

You always knew Tanaka-San had a crush on Kiyoko.  
You already knew that.  
But you couldn't not fall for his charm, his sense of humour, and his skills on the court.  
You were also sure that he doesn't even know who you are. 

You were just a member of the girls volleyball team.  
Sure you may have your special moments when you spike a ball the right way to score a point, but other than that, you're just a regular volleyball player.  
So when Tanaka came to you for advice, you were legitimately surprised. 

At first you didn't answer him right away, thinking it was a prank, and looking for your teammates because they discovered your crush on the fellow spiker.  
But when you couldn't find any of them, you gladly accepted to help him.  
And well, you wished you asked him what kind of advice he needed. Because you weren't prepared for the devastating feeling you got when he told you he needed help asking Kiyoko out. 

Not letting your unrequited feelings get in the way, you managed a weak smile and nodded, saying you'll help him however you can.  
"Sweet! Thanks Y/N!"  
"You're wel... wait you know my name?"  
"Well yeah of course I do! I would never forget the name of the girl whose spikes are out of this world!" He moves closer. "And well I couldn't forget the girl who always sneaks around to check out the boys volleyball practice."  
With that last statement, you blush profusely, mutter a quick flustered good bye and run away, listening to Tanaka's laughs behind you. 

You couldn't believe it. He noticed you sneaking by the gym to see their practice. He even saw how you spike.  
Damn now you're going to be self-conscious whenever you're going for a spike in practice or in a match.  
"But how did he know I come to watch him and his team practice? I always try to stay hidden and not bother them, so how?" you mutter to yourself, not looking where you're going, and you just bump into someone.  
You quickly excuse yourself, but you're still thinking and don't notice who you bumped into, so you just continue on your way. 

"Y/N?"  
You look up quickly and look around, searching for the source of the voice. There's only Nishinoya, and of course it's not him who called you, right? How would he know your name? But as you keep looking around, you heard him snicker, and you blush.  
"Y/N are you okay?"  
"Wait. You're talking to me?"  
"Well yes. There's no one else around, as I'm sure you noticed while looking around."  
"But how do you know my name?"  
"All of our team knows who you are, dummy! You're famous amongst us!"  
Horror struck your face, and you start panicking. What did he mean you're famous? Famous how? Did you make a fool out of myself in front of them and didn't notice? What are you going to do? 

"Y/N calm down. It's nothing like that! Don't worry! It's my fault I should've been clearer. You're famous because we all know you watch us practice and watch us play our matches. And well whenever you're around Tanaka-San is always on top of his game! So thank you for that!" he said with a big smile on his face. 

You could only look at him in shock. Were you that obvious with your sneaking around? You always try to make it to their matches to cheer them on, and you always go to watch them practice because they were just so cool to watch. Whenever you practiced with your team, you tried to incorporate what you saw with what you already know, but it would always turn into a hot mess and ruins everything. But you still tried to make them work. 

But now that the entire boys team knows you're watching them, how can you face them? How can you face Ryūnosuke and help him get the girl he likes? And what did Nishinoya mean by Tanaka always playing better when they know I'm watching? You had way too many questions on your mind and you had to blow off some steam.  
"I.. um.. I have to go now, I gotta practice or something. Bye Nishinoya-San!"  
He chuckles, amused by your flustered self, "Bye Y/N! See you at next practice!"  
You couldn't even answer, you just turned red and ran away, almost falling because of your own feet. Hitting yourself mentally, you get away even faster. 

You make way towards the school's gym, making sure no one is around, and you just start practicing. As you shoot your serves, you're thinking "What would Kiyoko-San enjoy as a gesture or present? What would be cool enough and not cringey at the same time? Why am I even helping him, I don't know Kiyoko that much! Sure I greet her in the hallways, and help her with minute tasks but that's it. Ugh I dug this hole myself, might as well make the most of it." 

You try to focus again on your serves, but there's one thought that keeps gnawing in your mind, what did Nishinoya mean by Tanaka being on top of his game when you were watching? Shrugging off the questions from your mind, you went to pick up another ball from the pit, and that's when you realise you were not alone in the gym. 

Before checking who the mysterious person was by the ball pit, you let out a high scream, scared for you life.  
"Quit your screaming Y/N!! It's me Tanaka. What are you even doing here all alone? I was looking for you everywhere!"  
"Tanaka-San? How did you know where to find me? And why were you looking for me?" 

"Well I saw you talking to Nishinoya while looking for you, and as I was about to come greet you, you got all flustered and left him, almost stumbling to the ground." You hit yourself mentally, damn you made a fool out of yourself in front your crush, this day cannot get any worse. "I went up to Nishinoya to ask him where you went, and he told me you came here to practice. But before coming here I had to pick up something to show it to you. So close your eyes please."  
Sceptical about all this, you still closed your eyes, trying to calm down your excitement, Tanaka wanted to show you something!! You felt something a bit heavy being placed in your extended hands, and hear Tanaka telling you to open you eyes. 

Looking down, you're faced with a box of chocolates and tiny teddy bear to match. You look up to the boy in front of you, questioning him with your eyes, trying to hide your blush.  
"This is a gift I picked out for Kiyoko-San. I wanted to see if she'll like it or not. So I thought showing it to you first and getting your opinion would be better, before I do something stupid." 

"Oh."  
"You don't like it?" asking you with a hurt look in his eyes, mixed with something you couldn't quite place your finger on.  
"No no nothing like that. I think it's actually really sweet that you got this for Kiyoko. I'm sure she'll really love it. I was just surprised that's all! Don't worry!"  
He sighs, relief washing over him.  
"I also think that this gift paired with what I had in mind for a confession would be perfect. Since Kiyoko stays until the end of practice, you could ask her to wait up for you when you're done. You get her the gift. You look sweetly into her eyes, and say 'I really like you, and it's been a while since I do. I guess you might have noticed before, but now I wanted to say it more seriously. So please accept my gift. I would also be really happy if you returned my feelings.' And I guess that's about it, you should be ready for a confe-" 

You stop in the middle of your sentence, because Ryūnosuke was standing really close to you, seriousness radiating from him. He gently raises his hand, and wipes under your eyes. You did not notice you were crying. Embarrassed, you give him back his gift, and worked quickly at wiping those tears away.  
"Ah I must have felt emotional and happy for you. I'm glad I gave you my idea, even if you don't use it in the end, I was happy to help. Do tell me what happens after that confession. I'll wait up after your practice to know all the details! I have to go now. See you soon!" 

You spilled all those words out, wanting to get away from him, in fear that your tears will flow down even faster. You left him without letting him speak. You just had to get away.  
Your cheek still tingles where he touched you to get rid of that singular tear. His hand felt so warm and you just wanted to snuggle, close your eyes and enjoy that closeness. But no you couldn't do that, he'll soon be someone else's boyfriend, and you just couldn't do that.  
You were running, as fast as you can.  
Your vision was blurry.  
You were crying again.  
You had to stop. 

Seeing a nearby school building where no one actually comes here, you lean up on one of its walls, and just break down. Sliding down, you sit on the grass, and start sobbing. You hear the bell ringing calling student back to their classroom, but you couldn't care less. Your heart was aching and breaking, because you loved someone who doesn't love you back.  
Your body was shaking. You wanted to hit yourself for falling for someone you knew could never be yours.  
After a few minutes of crying your eyes out, you slowly calm yourself, still sniffling with the occasional hiccup. 

You look up to the bright blue sky , and decided to tread back to your classroom, not caring if you were late. After a quick bathroom break to wash your face, you walk slowly back to your shared classroom with your crush and his teammate. Keeping your head down, you open the classroom door, and you can feel the stares on you. Apologizing for being late, the teacher lets you in with a warning and you promise to not be late again. You go to sit down at your designated window seat, and start staring at the field and nature outside, filtering out the words your teacher was saying. While staring outside, you failed to notice one particular boy who keeps on glancing at you, worried about you, with his heart aching and thumping loudly in his ears because of you. 

Classes are finally over, but you stayed seated, wanting to copy down the notes you missed. You saw a shadow blocking your light, so you look up and see Nishinoya next to you.  
"Oh! Hi Noya. What brings you here? You need something? Don't you have practice?"  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay Y/N. You never come late to your classes. And when Tanaka told me what happened, I was even more worried than him. Well no that's not true, he was scared shitless about where you were and why you were late. And when you came in late, with puffy and a downcast expression on your face, I knew you were crying. Want to tell me why?"  
You never knew Nishinoya was this observant. Feeling shy, you grab one strand of your hair while trying to explain yourself.  
"I just fell down while running back to class, and I hurt myself, so I cried like an idiot, and took some time to wash off the dirt in the bathroom. You don't have to worry about me!"  
Mustering a sad smile, you can see that he wasn't convinced by your fake story, but decided not to pressure you into telling him.  
"Well I'm glad you're better. But now come on! We have to go to practice!"  
You knew you couldn't argue with him, so you just quickly picked up your things and followed him out towards the gym. 

Getting to the gym, you stop by the bench under the window and seat yourself, while Noya changes his shoes and enters the gym. As you're sitting down, trying to be comfortable, the libero player comes back out and starts looking from left to right, and when he sees you, he comes up to you.  
"What are you doing still out there? Come on in!"  
"But but I always stay out here so I don't distract you and I also study a bit!"  
"None of that! Come on. The whole team wants to finally meet you properly!" 

You take your bag, change your shoes, and come in, shyly standing behind Noya.  
As you enter, all eyes turn to you, and you can feel yourself blushing like crazy.  
"Nice to meet you all, I'm Y/N. Sorry for the intrusion during your volleyball practice."  
"No intrusion at all. We were waiting for you to join us!" You turn and see that it was Coach Ukai that just spoke to you. Beaming to finally be able to speak to the famous coach of the boys' volleyball team, you couldn't contain your excitement, and gave him a big hug, and realise way too late that everyone was looking at you. 

With firetruck-red cheeks, you let go of the coach and scratch your neck, looking sheepish. When the initial shock wears off, you hear the coach's laugh and you feel him patting you on the head.  
"I like you already. You recognize talent when you see it."  
Smiling, you nod at his words. You go sit down on one chair and take out your books to study a bit. But you see yourself glancing every once and a while towards a certain player wanting to see him practice.  
Whenever he spikes a ball really well, your heart swells, but that quickly dies down when you see him looking at Kiyoko to view her reaction. 

With an aching heart, you go back to your solving of mathematical equations. The end of practice soon comes around. You gather your supplies while saying good bye to the other players, having enjoyed watching them practice. Nishinoya comes up to you, and you both exit the gym quickly, cause you knew what's going to happen soon. You take your time putting on your shoes, telling Noya to leave before you so he won't be late. 

Being alone, you wait up, sitting down on a bench. To your surprise Kiyoko exits the gym soon after you and wears her shoes, preparing to go home. You go up to her and ask: "Wait. Where are you going? Where's Tanaka-San?"  
"Oh. He's inside, he told me to call you in when I got out."  
Confused, you wave her good bye and enter the gym again. It was all empty, except for the boy you liked standing in the middle of the court. 

"Tanaka? What are you doing? And why didn't say anything to Kiyoko? She was right there! Did she reject you before you got the chance to give her your gift?"  
You're met with silence. You come closer to him, touching his shoulder gently.  
He turns around, and just engulfs you in a hug. Shocked, you slowly hug him back. You felt him relax when you wrapped your arms around him.  
"What's wrong? Did Kiyoko let you down? Tell me."  
You couldn't stand him not talking to you.  
You stop your questions when you hear him mumbling. 

"What is it? I can't hear you properly."  
"It was never about Kiyoko-San. Sure she's pretty and cute, but she's nowhere close to you. When you didn't come to class, I was freaking out. Asking myself if it was my fault you came in late. And when I saw your puffy eyes and sad expression, my heart broke. I never want to see you like that. I know now what I asked of you was really unfair, but I wanted to know the best way for me to confess my feelings to you, but I ended up hurting you and making you cry. I'm such an idiot to make you go through all that. Please forgive me, I couldn't forgive myself for causing you so much pain. I like you so much. I can even say that I fell in love with you. I love you." 

You were at a loss for words. While Ryū was squeezing you in his arms, the same words kept repeating in your head.  
"It was never about Kiyoko-San. I love you.  
It was never about Kiyoko-San. I love you.  
It was never about Kiyoko-San. I love you.  
It was never about Kiyoko-San. I love you." 

You slowly get out of the hug, looking up at Ryū's face. Hopeful look in your eyes.  
"Do you really love me?"  
"Yes. I love you so much Y/N. Ever since I noticed you coming to watch us practice, I found myself seeking you out, whether in class, or for your help in a fake matter, that I regret doing so much. I started loving everything about you."  
Blushing like crazy, you buried your head in his chest. Slightly laughing, he wraps his arms around you in a loose hug. 

You muster up your courage, stand on your tiptoes, and whisper in his ear.  
"I love you too, Ryū."  
Not being able to contain his excitement, he picks you up and twirls you around, laughing and being so happy that you love him back. When he puts you down, you grab his cheeks gently and bring him down to face you. You kiss him sweetly, humming when he kisses you back, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

"So.." Tanaka asks still encircling you with his arms. "Does that mean we're officially a couple?"  
Lightly hitting him in the arm, "Of course we are you dummy."  
"Yes! Everyone will definitely be jealous of this hot couple. They can only dream of being like us."  
Laughing together at his adorableness, you stay in each other's arms, content with everything in your lives, and that you finally found each other. 

Nishinoya was definitely there during the whole exchange, knowing from the beginning how you both felt about each other. He's the best third-wheel you'll ever encounter. He'll definitely brag about you two and how he helped bringing you both together, even though he didn't really do that much to help. But you still love him both, he's definitely a great friend. You'll never tell him that, but you also tell people that it was him that brought you both together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Tanaka, he just resonated with me from the very first episode of the anime.
> 
> Next up we have everybody's favorite salty lanky boy... Tsukishima Kei!


End file.
